


Unseparated

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this gifset : http://hollandinspired.tumblr.com/post/70961139227/teen-wolf-au-stiles-and-allison-are-twins-who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseparated

From the very moment they were born, Allison and Alojzy bickered, crying and grumping around and knocking their little fists against the other’s face.

Except when they ate - they always seemed more peaceful when they had their bottle in their mouth.

Trust their parents to feed them as often as they can.

But even though they earned their fair share of bruises and tears growing up, their teenage years bring a weird reprieve.

As most teenagers, they keep on teasing each other - since they know the other so well, it’s even easier to hit where it hurts and press just the right buttons when needed.

That being said, their ability to put up a common front is astounding.

They would never rat the other if something stupid happens.

They would never let the other dive into a stupid idea, even if it means more fighting. They always know that the other has their interests at heart, that cannot be questioned.

Alojzy (or Stiles, as he votes to be called these days) has a best friend. A best friend who looks just a little too closely at Allison, no matter how many times Stiles asks him - asks, begs, threatens - to leave his sister alone.

You would think that a good thousand of “Dude, don’t hit on my sister” would knock the concept in Scott’s head, but no.

Of course they start dating, and Stiles feels like a double third wheel, which is a ridiculous concept, especially in his own house, but trust Allison to rub it in his face.

"Sorry, Lois," she says with her little grin and her stupid dimples - why did she get the dimples - "couples only."

"Sorry, Lois, Scott said I could pick the movie."

"Sorry, Lois, pizza is too fattening - are you sure you want to eat that?"

"I’m curvy and I like it," Stiles yells back, because he loves his body. All he needs is someone to share the love. "You bitch!"

(Later that night, Allison comes to his room with a cupcake and an apology. And a pat to his belly, where she realizes that he has built quite the 6-pack, but that’s irrelevant. And a promise to never call him Lois again)

When Allison does break up with Scott, Stiles is torn. He doesn’t want to lose his bro, but his loyalty goes to his sister even if it costs him.

But when she doesn’t cry and keeps smiling at Scott, he realizes that he doesn’t have to make a choice.

That doesn’t stop him from taking her to a shopping spree, followed by a walk in the park, bundled up in their (still) matching scarves as they drink a hot chocolate.

"Why did you break up with Scott, if you still have feelings for him?" he asks before he can stop himself, and Allison shrugs.

"Because we weren’t right, as a couple. I still have feelings for him, but the same I have for you."

"Ewww!"

"Stiles!" Allison huffs a laugh and knocks her twin’s arm with her elbow.

Stiles laughs too, hooking his arm around his sister’s shoulders. “You’re an idiot, though,” he says, aiming for the trash can and pumping his fist in the air when he succeeds into putting his coffee cup in it.

Allison shakes her head and after a quick look, behind her, lands her own cup in the trashcan behind them.

"You’re lucky I love you."

"The luckiest," Stiles says sheepishly, kissing her cheek.

"And someone will come along to love you more."

"Love me differently," Stiles corrects and Allison nods.


End file.
